


Breathtaking

by LisaLynn71



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLynn71/pseuds/LisaLynn71
Summary: Meeting For The First Time.No Copyright Infringement Intended.





	Breathtaking

She saw her step out of the car and the moment she came into view; all rational thought was gone. Her features were hidden at first, but she knew without a doubt how beautiful the woman was underneath. As she watched her walk across the parking lot, time seemed to ebb into slow motion. When her face was uncovered by the offending umbrella, she forgot how to breathe.

She knows that words were spoken between them, but she doesn’t really remember much about the conversation, if she’s being honest. Playdate, anti-depressants, labia and drinks are about all she’s got, but who really needs any more than that. She’s pretty sure she was blushing the entire time as well, though who could really blame her, I mean come on seriously.

Following the goddess back to her place, she tried her best to find that inner confidence, but it was nowhere to be found. She had a very strong feeling she was about to walk into the lioness’s den, and she was going to be eaten alive. Only if she’s lucky her mind convincingly told her. Forbidden fantasies were running wild in her head, and she hoped they would all come true.

By the time they pulled in the driveway and parked their cars, she was an absolute mess. Her underwear is completely soaked and ruined, not that she’s complaining at all but damnit, she really liked these ones. Her desire was burning through her and she was having a hard time concentrating. She realized with a heart stopping clarity that she so needed to get laid.

As she got out of the car her eyes got wider and wider as they took in the grand house in front of her. She knew it was going to be a really nice home, but what she saw was beyond her highest expectations. She always dreamed of having a place like this one day and sharing it with someone special. Her eyes locked on the woman standing at the entryway, the tall beauty smiled and all she could think of was one word…

Breathtaking


End file.
